<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of Mind and Heart by Gael360345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824516">The Power of Mind and Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gael360345/pseuds/Gael360345'>Gael360345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gael360345/pseuds/Gael360345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saben, yo creí que iba a ser todo. que había a terminado con los poderes, con las máscaras, con la academia Umbrella. Pero nunca pensé que mi pasado me perseguiría, o más bien que el aparecería. Y pensar que todo esto comenzó por la muerte del viejo. Nunca olvidare las últimas palabras que escuche de él, "La mente es un lugar curioso". Solo les diré que no tienen idea.<br/>Así inicia esta locura. Con un funeral, viajes en el tiempo y el regreso de un amor perdido, quien adivinaría que el resultado de esto sería el apocalipsis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Bien. ¿alguien quiere aportar algo al tema? -pregunte al grupo de adolescentes enfrente de mí.</p><p>Mi nombre es Xander Hargreeves, un aburrido profesor de historia de 30 años. Bueno, aburrido si excluyes el hecho, que soy uno de los extraordinarios niños del primero de octubre de 1989. Y que soy uno de los miembros de la enigmática academia Umbrella.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, y el hecho que solo parezco un adolescente de 15 años.</em>
</p><p>-Sí, señorita Allen-cedió la palabra a la única de mis alumnos qué levanto la mano.</p><p>-No se ofenda sr. Hargreeves, pero ayer busque sobre usted en internet. ¿es cierto que fue un superhéroe? –pregunto conmocionada la adolescente. Como si no creyera que su aburrido maestro de historia, pudiera hacer lo que dicen los artículos en internet.</p><p>Esa pregunta desencadenó una serie de susurros, como si apenas se hubieran acordado del pasado de su profesor. Esto acabo un poco con mi paciencia. Se me dificulto mucho el apaciguar la polémica cuando comencé a trabajar de profesor, como para que todo vuelva comenzar. Al irme de la casa de mi padre, pude graduarme con honores de la universidad, incluso logré hacer la maestría. El problema fue cuando intenté conseguir empleo, pues, aunque fui el mejor de mi clase, nadie quiere contratar a alguien con apariencia de adolescente. Por lo que tuve que bajar mis expectativas y pedir empleo en una escuela secundaria.</p><p>-Señorita Allen. Su pregunta no tiene nada que ver con la...-reprendí a mi alumna hasta que otro chico lo interrumpió.</p><p>- ¿Puede mostrarnos sus poderes? como en Youtube-</p><p>-Chicos ya les dije...-trataba de explicar Xander, pero más voces lo interrumpieron.</p><p>- ¿Puede volar?</p><p>- ¿Cómo es quebrarle el cuello a alguien?</p><p>- ¿Es cierto que puede leer mentes?</p><p>- ¿Los malos son como en las películas?</p><p>-Era tan cool. ¿Cómo termino aquí?</p><p>Más y más preguntas me fueron lanzada, y al no darme la oportunidad de hablar explote.</p><p>- ¡Silencio...-exclame ocasionando que todo el salón dejara de hablar-como dije, esas preguntas no tienen nada que ver con la clase, así que agradecería que dejaran de preguntar sobre mi vida personal-termine mi reprimenda, dándome la vuelta empezando a anotar la tarea en la pizarra, dejando todo el salón en silencio por el regaño, excepto por algunos sonidos de quejas por el ensayo que tendrán que hacer de tarea, eso sin sumar los pensamientos de ellos que son tan fuertes como si me lo estuvieran gritando en el oído.</p><p>"<em>Creí que un maestro de mi edad iba a hacer más buena onda</em>"</p><p>"<em>Deja tarea como si no tuviéramos nada que hacer el fin de semana</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sería increíble ser un superhéroe</em>"</p><p>"<em>Es un amargado, pero también es muy guapo</em>"</p><p>Me senté en mi escritorio algo asqueado por el ultimo pensamiento. cuando la campana que marca el final de la clase sonó, mis alumnos empezaran a levantarse de sus asientos para salir del salón. Cuando todos se fueron del aula, me dispuse a borrar lo escrito en la pizarra y a guardar mis cosas, al menos eso hacía cuando unos toques en la puerta llamaron mi atención.</p><p>-Toc, toc. ¿está ocupado? -me pregunto una vos aguda desde la puerta.</p><p>La directora Williams es una mujer muy alta y enérgica. Que, desde que empecé a trabajar aquí, se ha empeñado en tratar de ser mi amiga. En ocasiones puede ser molesto, pero lo menos que puedo hacer es ser amigable, ya que básicamente ella es la razón por la que tengo el trabajo de profesor. Cuando solicité el empleo, ninguno de los padres quería que enseñara una persona que aparentaba tener la edad de sus hijos, por lo que lo que estuve a punto de ser rechazado. Fue la directora Williams quien señalo que tengo el suficiente intelecto para enseñar. Tal ves que sea una obvia fanática de la academia Umbrella influyo un poco en su decisión.</p><p>-No estoy ocupado. Pase-le conteste</p><p>-Hola, solo quería pasar a saludar a mi súper amigo-intento bromear, con más nerviosismo en su vos de lo normal, mientras entraba al salón-y también quería que supiera que, si quiere hablar con alguien de lo ocurrido, soy toda oídos-me dijo con un rostro de remordimiento.</p><p>No tenía idea de lo que hablaba, no había pasado nada lo suficientemente interesante como para platicarlo.</p><p>- ¿Qué paso? ¿la maestra de ciencias volvió a tomar mi yogurt? -pregunte tratando de adivinar a que se refería, pero al ver que me miraba como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo, fue fácil adivinar que no había acertado- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –pregunte cuando ella no soltaba ninguna palabra.</p><p>-Oh...no lo sabe ¿cierto? –me pregunto, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo-lo lamento, no sabía que no estaba enterado.</p><p>Se disculpó antes de tomar su teléfono y mostrármelo. Al principio no entendí a que se refería, pero todo quedó claro al ver lo que decía el teléfono. Este mostraba un artículo con la foto de mi padre en él, pero fue el titulo lo que me dejo sin palabras.</p><p>
  <b>Se confirma la muerte del excéntrico millonario Reginald Hargreeves</b>
</p><p>Wow, sinceramente no sabía que pensar, estaba seguro que el viejo enterraría a mis hermanos y a mí. No sé si sentirme mal, <em>por no sentirme mal</em>. De hecho, me sorprende lo indiferente que me siento al respecto, aunque en cierta manera lo comprendo, el viejo nos veía más como unas ratas de laboratorio, que como sus propios hijos. El resultado de su mala crianza fue la huida de sus hijos y traumas para nosotros. En todo mi mar de pensamientos me di cuenta de una cosa.</p><p>-Mierda-solté con fastidio, pues me di cuenta lo que un funeral significaba. La directora William, malinterpreto mi reacción, pues puso una mano en mi hombro como si quisiera consolarme. Aunque lo que dije después pareció confundirla demasiado.</p><p>-Tengo que volver a casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Siempre hacen esto en los funerales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>En un banco en la ciudad, un grupo de ladrones intentaron robar millones de dólares del edificio. Dentro del banco los criminales estaban apuntando a los civiles con sus armas, mientras uno de ellos estaba dando órdenes al mismo tiempo de que hablaba por un radio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡oye! ¡ponlos detrás del mostrador! -ordeno el jefe a uno de los tipos que obedeció rápidamente moviendo a los rehenes, mientras él seguía hablando por la radio-ahora me has puesto en una posición difícil donde debo hacer algo que no quiero hacer...Mierda-exclamo enojado, dejando de hablar por la radio, al voltear se encontró con una niña no mayor de 13 años con un extraño uniforme escolar y antifaz en el rostro-oye. ¡vuelve con los otros! -le dijo a la niña creyendo que era una de los rehenes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-oí un rumor-dijo la niña es voz baja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? -pregunto confundido el hombre. La niña sonrió para acercarse al hombre el cual, igual se acercó esperando oírla mejor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-<b>oí el rumor, de que le disparaste a tu amigo</b>-dijo la niña al oído del hombre, el cual sus ojos se volvieron blancos. Obedeciendo a la niña, el hombre se volteó apuntando su arma a su compañero, quien se encontraba gritando a los rehenes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-oye... ¿Qué haces? -pregunto confundido el ladrón, al notar que le estaban apuntando con un arma. El jefe disparo al hombre en la pierna ocasionando que callera, presionando el gatillo del arma que traía en la mano. Otro niño con el mismo uniforme y antifaz, corrió rápidamente hacia los rehenes, elevando los brazos, creó un escudo verde brillante que los protegió de las balas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después se escuchó el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose. otro chico con uniforme y antifaz callo del techo hasta el mostrador, tomo rápidamente a uno de los delincuentes del cuello azotándolo en el mostrador, para después lanzarlo por la ventana del banco con una fuerza impresionante, ocasionando gritos de los rehenes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡las pistolas son para cobardes! ¡los hombres lanzan cuchillos! –grito uno de los chicos lanzando dos cuchillas que, de manera extraña, se desviaron de su curso dándole a uno de los ladrones que corría hacia él. El jefe se paró en el mostrador viéndose acorralados por los niños, rápidamente apunto su arma hacia ellos asustado por lo que hacen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡retrocedan! ¡fenómenos! -grito el hombre con miedo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-cuidado ahí arriba, amigo-dijo uno de los chicos burlonamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡retrocedan ya!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿o qué? -pregunto la chica con diversión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De repente detrás del ladrón, un niño apareció con una luz azul, asustando el ladrón que disparo rápidamente al niño, el cual desapareció antes de que le llegaran las balas. El mismo chico apareció frente al hombre, quien levanto la mano para dispararle, lo que no pudo suceder ya que, en vez de un arma, traía una engrapadora en la mano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡es una engrapadora genial! -dijo el chico con burla ante la confusión del hombre. El chico rápidamente le arrebato la engrapadora de la mano y lo golpeo con ella en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente (o muerto) en el suelo. Otro asaltante corrió rápidamente hacia el chico, pero una luz verde lo mando volando por el aire, haciéndolo chocar contra una pared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-tienes que fijarte en tu entorno-reprocho uno de los niños uniformados al chico con la engrapadora en la mano, el cual le dirigió una mirada divertida</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Por qué? Para eso te tengo-pregunto con diversión bajándose del mostrador.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los siete niños uniformados se encontraban enfrente de las puertas que conducían a las bóvedas del banco, el resto de los ladrones se encontraban allí. El niño más bajito del grupo miraba con nerviosismo las puertas frente a él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿de verdad debo hacer esto? -pregunto el niño, mirando a sus hermanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-anda, Ben. Hay más tipos en las bóvedas-dijo uno de los uniformados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-entre más rápido terminemos con esto, más rápido nos iremos-alentó el chico que creó el campo de fuerza, poniendo una mano en su hombro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-no quiero hacer esto-dijo el chico resignado con la cabeza gacha, entrando a la bóveda con los sujetos. Dentro de esta se escuchaban los estridentes gritos de los hombres, algunos disparos, pero principalmente se veían a través del vidrio de la puerta, unos gigantes tentáculos que destruían todo desde adentro. Después de que todos los ladrones hubieran muerto, el bajito niño salió temblando, con todo el cuerpo bañado en sangre</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿ya podemos ir a casa? -pregunto con voz temblorosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Afuera del banco se observaba como todas las personas encerradas, salían aterradas siendo atendidas por los policías afuera del edificio, justo después de ellos salieron los siete niños uniformados, parándose frente del banco. todos los reporteros les hacían preguntas y les tomaban fotos, mientras los niños sonreían orgullosos de lo que habían hecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-nuestro mundo está cambiando-anuncio con voz autoritaria, el señor Reginald Hargreeves parándose junto a los niños, captando la atención de la multitud-ha cambiado. Hay algunos entre nosotros que fueron dotados con habilidades que van más allá de lo ordinario. He adoptado a siete de estos niños-dijo señalando a sus hijos adoptivos-les presento a la clase inaugural...de Umbrella Academy-nombro finalmente, desencadenando la emoción de los reporteros que hicieron cientos de preguntas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-señor Hargreeves...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Cuáles son las habilidades de estos niños?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-noticias del canal 9 ¿y los padres?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-fueron adecuadamente compensados-dijo el señor con seriedad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿se preocupa el bienestar de los niños?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-por supuesto, al igual que el destino del mundo-dijo el hombre con orgullo. Uno de los chicos se paró junto al de rulos castaños, pasando su brazo por sus hombros.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-gracias por lo de antes-le susurro al castaño, agradeciendo por haberlo salvado de ese tipo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-para eso estoy-dijo el castaño sonriéndole al más alto, tomándolo de la mano. Los niños uniformados posaron para las fotos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, ignorando a una niña en alto de un edificio que se encontraba observando todo desde unos binoculares, añorando ser incluida por sus hermanos.</em>
</p><p>╾━╤デ╦︻</p><p>Bien puedo hacer esto, solo tengo que entrar, soportar a mis hermanos hasta el funeral y seguir con mi vida. No es algo del otro mundo.</p><p>Me encuentro enfrente de las grandes y elegantes puertas de la casa, llevo un minuto entero apreciando el símbolo del paraguas grabado en las puertas. No había pensado que llegaría a volver aquí, hay tantos recuerdos que me están abrumando. No sabía cómo actuar y es algo que nunca me pasaba.</p><p>Tome una bocanada de aire, intentando huir de mis pensamientos, gire las perillas de las puertas para entraren a la casa. Un golpe de nostalgia llego en cuanto entre, todo se conservaba igual de lo que recuerdo, las mismas decoraciones, los mismos muebles, las mismas pinturas, la única diferencia es el silencio que reinaba.</p><p>-Xander-llamo una vos a mis espaldas.</p><p>Allison y Vanya se encontraban de tras de mí, Allison con una pequeña sonrisa con los brazos cruzados junto con la tímida Vanya, quien tenía la cabeza baja temiendo encontrarse con mi mirada.</p><p>-hola-conteste con el rostro neutro, al no saber que más decir.</p><p>-hola, me alegra que vinieras-contesto Allison acercándose, Vanya empezó alejarse intentando evitar cruzar palabras.</p><p>-igualmente...me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello-dije intentando romper el silencio. Señalando los risos rubios en su cabeza.</p><p>-gracias, tú te vez igual-bromeo con una sonrisa incomoda, refiriéndose a mi apariencia. El ambiente se está volviendo incomodo por lo que tuve que romper el silencio.</p><p>- ¿ya llegaron todos? -pregunte al no notar a mis demás hermanos.</p><p>-Luther y Diego se encuentran arriba, conociéndolos van a tardar en bajar-es cierto, esos dos no pueden estar en una sola habitación sin que mínimo se desate una discusión-el único que falta es Klaus, el cual no creo que venga.</p><p>-cierto-Klaus rara vez está en sus cables, por lo que no se puede esperar mucho de él-es un gusto verte-confesé acercándome para abrasarla.</p><p>-también es un gusto verte-contesto devolviéndome el abrazo-okey, yo voy a ver si esos dos no se han matado aún-dijo separándose, empezando a subir las escaleras. Iba a darme la vuelta, pero su voz me detuve-Xander. Te extrañe-confeso con una triste sonrisa. Antes ella y yo nos juntábamos mucho en nuestra juventud, pero cuando nos fuimos de casa empezamos a distanciarnos hasta perder contacto.</p><p>-yo igual-conteste de vuelta, caminando a la sala de estar, encontrando a mama en ella. Se encontraba igual que siempre, con su cabello rubio perfecto y su vestimenta que la hace parecer una mujer de los años 50.</p><p>-mamá-la llame, pero no contesto. Estaba sentada en un sillón frente la chimenea, contemplándola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo- ¿mamá? -volví a intentar recibiendo el mismo silencio a cambio. Decidí no volver a intentar, es casi seguro que se estaba quedando sin baterías, cuando esto sucedo a veces no funciona correctamente. En cambio, dirigí mi mirada al retrato colgado en la chimenea, con la imagen de Cinco en ella.</p><p>Una mirada triste se instaló en mi rostro, han pasado quince años desde que se fue, estaba seguro que si viera su retrato lo odiaría y me diría algo como "el que pinto esto es pésimo, no me representa para nada" él siempre fue muy perfeccionista, recuerdo lo callada que se volvió la academia los primeros días después de su desaparición, nadie quería hablar, todos estábamos expectantes por si algún día volvía, incluso una vez en la noche descubrí a Vanya haciendo unos sándwiches por si llegaba, no tuviera hambre. Con el tiempo la esperanza se fue perdiendo.</p><p>El sonido de unos pasos me sacó de mis pensamientos, al voltearme pude ver a Luther y wow, él siempre ha sido algo grande, pero.</p><p>-mierda, estas enorme-exclame con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, Luther solo me miro con exasperación como si ya se lo hubieran dicho varias veces.</p><p>-vamos a tener una reunión sobre el funeral-explico ignorando mi comentario, Luther siempre fue el más apegado a papa, por lo que era obvio que iba a querer hacer algo en su honor. Lo único que en realidad escuche fue reunión ya que significaba básicamente, mis hermanos en una habitación hablando sobre papa. El único resultado de esto, es caos.</p><p>╾━╤デ╦︻</p><p>-supongo que deberíamos comenzar-dijo Luther levantándose del sillón, nos encontrábamos en la sala de estar a petición de él. Diego y Allison estaban en dos sillas junto a la chimenea, Vanya y yo nos encontrábamos en un sillón frente a Luther, ella estaba en la orilla del sillón lo más alejada de mí. el único que hacía sonido además de Luther, era Klaus quien se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, hurgando en la reserva de alcohol de papa-pensé que podríamos hacer una especie de funeral, en el patio, al anochecer-nos siguió explicando con coz monótona. yo solo seguía luchando contra el aburrimiento, no podía esperar para llegar a casa, dormir en mi cama, me pregunto si le he dejado suficiente comida a Lucifer.</p><p>- ¿papa tenía un sitio favorito? -pregunto una voz confundida. Supongo que me perdí un rato en mis pensamientos, la vos pertenecía a Allison quien miraba confundida a Luther.</p><p>-sí, bajo el roble-contesto como si fuera algo obvio- nos solíamos sentar ahí siempre. ¿ustedes no? –pregunto impresionado.</p><p>-yo solía evitar a papa cuanto pudiera, por lo que no estaba al tanto de lo que hacía o no hacía-conteste con un tono aburrido, encogiéndome de hombros. Luther me regaño con la mirada, como si mis palabras estuvieran irrespetando la memoria de papa, <em>si tan solo me importara la memoria del viejo</em>.</p><p>- ¿habrá refrigerios? ¿té? ¿bizcochos? -pregunto animadamente Klaus, caminando al centro de la habitación rompiendo con el ambiente serio-los sándwiches de pepino son lo mejor.</p><p>-no. Y apaga eso, Papá no permitía fumar-negó Luther, enfadado por la actitud de Klaus.</p><p>- ¿esa es mi falda? -pregunto Allison con una ceja arqueada, apuntando a la falda negra que Klaus traía puesta.</p><p>- ¿Qué? Ah, si-dijo Klaus mirando la falda negra para luego asentir con una rara sonrisa, metiéndose un cigarro a la boca-La encontré en tu habitación. Es un poco anticuada, pero...deja fluir el aire.</p><p>-te queda bien-le dije con el pulgar arriba, siguiéndole el juego. el solo volteo conmigo dándome una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>-gracias chiquitín-me contesto con un guiño juguetón, haciéndome reír.</p><p>-escuchen. Hay cosas importantes que discutir-interrumpió Luther con voz autoritaria.</p><p>- ¿Cómo qué? -pregunto diego de repente interesado en la conversación.</p><p>-como en la forma en que murió Papá-explico con las manos en las caderas, los demás parecían confundidos, yo solo rodé los ojos ante lo que insinuaba, Luther siempre buscaba en donde no hay nada que buscar.</p><p>-no entiendo. Dijeron que fue un ataque cardiaco-cuestionó tranquilamente Vanya a mi lado.</p><p>-si de acuerdo al forense.</p><p>- ¿no lo sabría? -pregunto irónicamente Allison al no entender a donde iba Luther con esto.</p><p>-en teoría-le restó importancia.</p><p>- ¿en teoría? –pregunte ya cansado con sus indirectas, conociéndolo va a culpar a una conspiración o algo así.</p><p>-solo digo que al menos algo paso-se excusó tratando de apaciguar el ambiente-la última vez que hable con papá sonó extraño-<em>como si alguna vez no sonara así</em>.</p><p>- ¡oh! <em>¡Quelle surprise! </em>-dijo Klaus haciendo gárgaras con el alcohol, yo solo lo mire con asco ante lo que hace.</p><p>- ¿extraño cómo? -pregunto Allison ya queriendo que Luther llegue al grano.</p><p>-sonaba nervioso. Dijo que tuviera cuidado en quien confío-explico como si eso fuera razón suficiente. Ese fue literalmente nuestro mantra mientras crecíamos, papá era la persona más desconfiada que he conocido.</p><p>-Luther, era un viejo loco y amargado que estaba por perder la cordura-explico diego lentamente como si hablara con un niño, parándose de su asiento.</p><p>
  <em>ya van a empezar.</em>
</p><p>-no. Él debe haber sabido que algo iba a pasar-negó Luther tercamente, para luego dirigirse a Klaus-mira, sé que no te gusta hacerlo, pero necesito que hables con papá-le pidió a Klaus, quien obviamente no está en las condiciones para hacer algo.</p><p>-no puedo solo llamar a papá al más allá y decirle: ¿papá podrías...dejar de jugar tenis con Hitler un rato y hacerme caso? –dijo Klaus con cansancio. En mi opinión, esto se está demorando más de lo que creí.</p><p>- ¿desde cuándo? ¡Es lo tuyo! -reclamo con desesperación.</p><p>-no estoy en el estado mental correcto-explico Klaus calando de su cigarro. Luther lo seguía mirando, esperando una explicación.</p><p>-esta drogado-afirme a Luther, cansado de su necedad.</p><p>- ¡exacto! -me señalo Klaus con emoción- ¿Cómo no lo están ustedes, escuchando estas tonterías? -pregunto en broma siguiendo con su cigarro.</p><p>- ¡desintoxícate! Es importante-exigió Luther, cansado de las tonterías de Klaus-y tenemos el problema del monóculo perdido.</p><p>- ¿a quién le importa un maldito monóculo? –pregunto diego con exasperación.</p><p>-exacto. No vale nada. Así que quien lo tomo, creo que fue personal-nos explicó con cuidado, como si esperara una reacción-alguien cercano a él, quien le tenía rencor- <em>espera no estará insinuando...</em></p><p>- ¿adónde vas con esto?</p><p>- ¿no es obvio, Klaus? -pregunto diego con calma-cree que uno de nosotros mato a papá-acuso diego parándose frente a él. El silencio de Luther ante la acusación, fue la gota que derramo el vaso.</p><p>- ¡eso piensa!</p><p>- ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?</p><p>- ¿en serio?</p><p>-buen trabajo Luther. Así se lidera-dijo diego con altanería.</p><p>-no es lo que digo...</p><p>- ¡estás loco, hombre! ¡estás loco! -exclamo Klaus parándose enfadado.</p><p>-no he terminado...-quiso decir, con voz autoritaria.</p><p>-disculpa, voy a matar a mamá. Ya vuelvo-dijo Klaus con sarcasmo saliendo de la sala, siendo seguido por nosotros.</p><p>-no es lo que decía. Yo no...</p><p>-esto fue el colmo-interrumpí con enojo para salir de la sala. Luther siempre había sido un idiota ególatra, pero esta es la cúspide de su estupidez. Cada uno tomo su camino alrededor de la casa, estaba considerando ir a mi habitación, pero deseche rápidamente esa idea. después de irme me llevé cada una de mis cosas, cada prenda de ropa, cada pertenencia, lo único que había en ese espacio era una cama, por lo que decidí dar un paseo por la casa.</p><p>En mi camino no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, en el peso de las insinuaciones de Luther sobre la muerte del viejo. Y si tenía razón al sospechar de nosotros, razones no faltan, nuestro padre era una persona horrible, que experimento en niños solo para fines personales, recordar los entrenamientos todavía me causa escalofríos.</p><p>Fue una habitación la que me llamo la atención, era la oficina de papa. El siempre pasaba aquí la mayor parte del día, recuerdo que mis hermanos y yo pasábamos casi en puntillas frente la puerta para no ganarnos una reprimenda de su parte. Llámenlo curiosidad o nostalgia por romper las reglas del viejo, pero no pude parar el impulso de entrar a la oficina. En cuanto puse un pie adentro, sentí que iba a recibir un regaño en cualquier momento, pero todo quedo en segundo plano cuando observe con atención el cuarto. Había tantas cosas que gritaban "el viejo estuvo aquí", había muchos libros amontonados en su escritorio, un par de armas, un aterrador retrato de el mismo colgado en la pared. Pero lo que más me llamaron la atención fueron los comics enmarcados en la pared, todos con el mismo título "<em>The Umbrella Academy</em>"</p><p>Yo y mis hermanos solíamos leerlos para burlarnos de lo irreales que eran y como nos retrataban ahí. Allison siempre se molestaba de que la pintaran como la damisela en apuros, y cinco se burlaba de los poco inteligentes diálogos, pero por alguna razón a papá les encantaba, decía que era una muestra de su triunfo, por más irreales que fueran.</p><p>Iba a seguir hurgando en la habitación, cuando una melodía empezó a sonar en la casa, no pude evitar sonreír ante esa táctica de Luther. "I Think We're Alone Now" era la única canción que nos gustaba a mis hermanos y a mí por igual, solíamos tirar las inhibiciones por la ventana y bailar esa canción en nuestros cuartos, era la única parte del dia en que podíamos divertirnos sin peleas o entrenamientos. Lo intente, les juro que lo hice, pero es muy difícil no rendirse ante la voz de tiffany.</p><p>Sentía que no controlaba mis propios pies, los cuales estaban golpeando el piso al ritmo de la canción. Poco a poco sentí que todo desaparecía, mis preocupaciones, la ira, mi nostalgia. Todo mi cuerpo y mi mente eran mandados por esa canción. Ya nada importaba, que se jodan todos. Empecé a bailar como hace mucho no lo hacía, incluso tome una de las decoraciones de papa y la use como micrófono, puede sonar irónico, pero nunca me sentí más joven, bailaba con libertad y cantaba (horrible) pero emocionado.</p><p>Incluso me subí al escritorio de papa aun bailando al ritmo de la canción, estaba seguro que había pateado varias de sus cosas, pero daba igual. Sentí que ya nada me podía derribar.</p><p>De repente un fuerte estruendo sonó por toda la casa, ocasionando que la música parara, por las ventanas se veía una luz azul proveniente del patio. Mis hermanos y yo salimos de la casa, encontrando un extraño agujero azul que se empezaba a formar, salían rayos azules de este y ocasionaba una fuerte ventisca.</p><p>- ¡¿Qué es eso?! –grito Vanya al ver el vórtice, su voz apenas se escuchó con el ruido de viento.</p><p>- ¡no se acerquen! –advirtió Allison sujetando el brazo de Luther y poniendo el otro enfrente de mí, evitando que sigamos acercándonos a esa cosa.</p><p>- ¡parece una anomalía temporal! -nos explico Luther, sorprendentemente inteligente, mirando el vórtice azul-es eso o un agujero negro miniatura. Una de dos-cuando por fin creo que dice algo inteligente, suelta una estupidez.</p><p>- ¡qué diferencia Paul Bunyan! –dijo Diego con sarcasmo.</p><p>- ¡apártense! –grito una voz a nuestras espaldas, era Klaus que salía de la casa con un extintor en los brazos.</p><p>- ¡Klaus!, ¡¿Qué haces?! –le grite cuando corrió cerca del vórtice. Mi pregunta se contestó cuando aventó el extintor adentro de esa cosa- ¡¿Qué se supone que hará eso?!</p><p>- ¡no sé! ¡¿tienes una mejor idea?! –me pregunto volteándome a ver alterado, asustándose cuando otro rayo sonó haciéndolo retroceder.</p><p>- ¡todos detrás de mí! –nos gritó Luther cubriéndonos con su cuerpo.</p><p>- ¡si, detrás de nosotros! –dijo Diego poniéndose a un lado Luther, queriendo tener el mando. Les parece olvidar que soy el único que puede crear escudos impenetrables.</p><p>- ¡yo voto por correr! ¡vamos! –exclamo Klaus, queriendo huir de la escena. Quien lo culpaba, yo quiero hacer lo mismo. Todos parecían considerar la propuesta de Klaus cuando una figura se vio adentro del vórtice, era un hombre, de la tercera edad, que en segundos pareció rejuvenecer, para después caer con un ruido sordo al suelo, justo cuando el vórtice se cerró. La persona se paró del suelo dejando ver su rostro.</p><p>- ¿alguien más ve...al pequeño número cinco o solo yo? -pregunto Klaus perplejo, al ver a su hermano. Sentí un par de miradas de lastima en mi persona. De mi parte, mi mente estaba en blanco.</p><p>-mierda-soltó número Cinco al verse así mismo, pero cuando su mirada se puso en mí, parecía tan perplejo como yo, poco a poco se fue acercando. Yo seguía en shock, quería con todas mis fuerzas pellizcarme para ver si no es un sueño, pero mis manos no respondían. Ni siquiera noté cuando ya se encontraba frente a mí, solo lo hice cuando sentí una presión en mis labios. <em>Me estaba besando</em>.</p><p>Escuche ruidos de impresión de parte de mis hermanos, Cinco tenía sus manos en mis mejillas mientras me besaba. Eran cálidas, una calidez que no había sentido en años. Sentía que mi mente había estallado, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería abrazarlo, quería golpearlo. Cuando se separo de mí, pude ver sus ojos y en ese momento reaccioné.</p><p>- ¡Ow!, eso debió doler-exclamo Klaus al ver la escena frente a él. Cinco tenía su mano sosteniendo su mejilla mientras yo lo miraba con enojo.</p><p>
  <em>Le había dado una bofetada en su estúpida cara.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esta historia está escrita por mí y editada por dos amigas con las que comparto esta cuenta. </p><p>Este capítulo fue más difícil de lo que creí, en especial la escena de acción. Pero bueno espero que les guste</p><p>-ℍ𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕒 𝕢𝕦𝕖 𝕝𝕒 𝕆𝕤𝕔𝕦𝕣𝕚𝕕𝕒𝕕 𝕟𝕠𝕤 𝕝𝕝𝕒𝕞𝕖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Siempre hacen esto en los funerales pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>- <b>Nietzsche dijo una vez: "El hombre es una cuerda tendida entre el animal y el superhombre.</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>En la cima de una escalera en espiral, se encontraba un hombre de aspecto elegante, vestía de traje, tenía el pelo muy bien peinado y un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo. citaba esas frases desde un libro en su mano, de tal forma que te atrapaba en sus palabras. Aparto la mirada de su lectura y la dirigió debajo de las escaleras, ahí se encontraban siete niños escuchándolo atentamente, sus hijos. Cada uno traía un uniforme deportivo y se les veía ansiosos, como si esperaran una señal para atacar.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Una cuerda sobre un abismo. Es peligroso pasar al otro lado, peligroso mirar atrás, peligroso estremecerse y parar"</em>
  </b>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siguió el hombre cuando de repente cerro su libro y volteo a su lado, allí se encontraba una de sus hijos que, por alguna razón, no vestía como sus hermanos ni los acompañaba en la actividad. En cambio, traía un cronometro en mano el cual puso en marcho en cuanto hizo sonar el silbato que colgaba de su cuello, dando así la señal para empezar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De manera rápida empezaron a subir esas escaleras, cada uno ansiando ser el primero en llegar. No importaba si era a base de golpes y empujones.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Así como deban luchar por la grandeza individual, y deberán luchar, ya que no les llegara por cuenta propia...también recuerden que no hay individuo más fuerte que el conjunto.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>En medio de la carrera uno de los niños apareció improvisadamente en frente del que era primero, dejándolos rápidamente en desventaja.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡no es justo! ¡Cinco hizo trampa! –acuso el niño al verse superado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡él se adaptó! -contesto el hombre, observando desde lo alto el desarrollo de la carrera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno de los niños decidió no quedarse atrás, cuando llego detrás del nombrado, número Cinco, alzo el brazo mientras corría. De repente una luz verde envolvió su mano y la hizo hacia atrás, como si estuviera jalando algo, inmediatamente el que iba en la delantera tropezó, quedando tendido en las escaleras siendo pasado por sus hermanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡hey!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡tú empezaste!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Los lazos que los unen. Los hacen más fuertes de que lo son solos.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Uno de los muchachos se encontraba sentado en una silla aguantando, sin éxito, las lágrimas. Un hombre robusto estaba a un lado de él. tomaba su brazo, haciendo un tatuaje de un paraguas en él. El emblema de la academia Umbrella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-respira-intento calmar el hombre sin éxito alguno. A un lado se encontraba una de los niños, lloraba del dolor viendo su nuevo tatuaje, siendo consolada por otro que, al igual, aguantaba las lágrimas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La madre de los niños veía con lastima al niño siendo tatuado, mas no hacía nada más que intentar tomar su mano como consuelo, siendo negada por este. Ella bajo la mirada parándose a un lado del hombre del monóculo, quien observaba todo con una expresión indescifrable.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Los harán inmunes al dolor y a las dificultades que el mundo les presentara.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>En la misma habitación se encontraba el resto de los hermanos, quienes se encontraban nerviosos viendo lo sucedido. Dos de estos se encontraban tomándose las manos, tratando de calmar el miedo de la aguja que atravesara sus pieles, él de rulos castaños apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del más alto mientras cerraba sus ojos, no queriendo presenciar el acto frente a él.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Y créanme cuando les digo...que la vida será difícil.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Afuera de la habitación se encontraba una niña con el mismo uniforme mirando todo desde lejos, tomo un marcador negro, se subió su manga y dibujo un paraguas en el mismo lugar donde a sus hermanos les hacían un tatuaje. A ella no le importaría pasar por el dolor que provocaba esa aguja, solo le importaba llegar a ser parte.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Será dolorosa.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>╾━╤デ╦︻</p><p>Esta escena no puede ser más surrealista. Número Cinco, mi antigua pareja y miembro de la academia Umbrella se encontraba enfrente de mí, comiéndose un sándwich de malvaviscos con crema de maní.</p><p>- ¿Qué fecha es? La fecha exacta-exigió sin dejar de comer su sándwich. Después de encontrar a Cinco en el patio, <em>y una gran bienvenida de mi parte</em>, nos trasladamos a la cocina esperando alguna explicación de su parte.</p><p>-el 24.</p><p>- ¿de qué?</p><p>-de marzo.</p><p>-Bien-contesto siguiendo con su sándwich. Ninguno parecía saber que decir, todos estábamos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, a excepción de Klaus quien se encontraba encima de esta, Allison miraba a Cinco como si quisiera descifrarlo, Vanya con un rostro triste, Klaus con expectación como si fuera un espectáculo y Diego y Luther como si no entendieran su simple existencia. Por mi parte, estaba con la cabeza gacha quieto como una estatua. Después de descargar mi frustración allá fuera, ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante alguien a quien creía muerto.</p><p>- ¿vamos a hablar de lo que acaba de pasar? -pregunto Luther, rompiendo la atmosfera silenciosa-han pasado 15 años.</p><p>-ha pasado mucho más tiempo-dijo Cinco logrando atraer mi atención. Se paró frente a Luther teletransportándose de ahí hacia un gabinete detrás de tras del más alto, sacando más pan, probablemente para hacer más sándwiches.</p><p>- no extrañaba eso-menciono Luther con frustración.</p><p>- ¿adónde fuiste? -pregunte finalmente desde mi asiento, logrando captar su atención ocasionando que me mirara fijamente, los demás también voltearon, talvez temiendo que explote como allá a fuera.</p><p>-...al futuro-contesto sin apartar su mirada de la mía, teletransportándose devuelta a la mesa-por cierto, es una mierda.</p><p>- ¡lo sabía! –exclamo Klaus levantando la mano con orgullo.</p><p>- debí haber escuchado al viejo-<em>wow nunca creí llegar a escuchar esas palabras</em>. Cinco solo seguía armando su sándwich, dirigiéndose al refrigerador buscando algo dentro de este- ¿saben? saltar por el espacio es una cosa, pero saltar por el tiempo es jugar a los dados.</p><p>-vaya, sin tan solo alguien te lo hubiera dicho antes-dije con ironía refiriéndome a todas las veces en las que le había advertido de que no viajara en el tiempo.</p><p>-lose-dijo con la cabeza baja, volviendo a trabajar en su sándwich-linda falda-menciono en dirección a Klaus apenas levantando la vista.</p><p>-oh, Danke.</p><p>-espera ¿Cómo regresaste? -pregunto Vanya confundida a mi lado.</p><p>-al final tuve que proyectar mi conciencia hacia delante a una versión de mí en estado cuántico suspendido, que existe a través de cada instancia de tiempo-explico con seriedad dando un mordisco a su sándwich.</p><p>-pero para lograrlo debiste realizar una serie de ecuaciones interminables-dije inconscientemente analizando el problema en mi mente, de solo pensar en todos los valores a considerar me da escalofríos.</p><p>-exacto-contesto sonriéndome.</p><p>-eso no tiene sentido-exclamo Diego con una mueca de confusión, alternando su mirada entre Cinco y yo.</p><p>-lo tendría si fueras más listo-contesto Cinco con simpleza, ocasionando que diego se levantara listo para atacar, siendo detenido por el brazo de Luther, quien lo miraba con impaciencia.</p><p>- ¿Cuánto estuviste ahí? –pregunto finalmente Luther, aun sosteniendo a Diego que dirigía a Cinco una mirada amenazante.</p><p>-cuarenta y cinco años. Más o menos- contesto con simpleza. <em>¿espera cuánto?</em></p><p>- ¿Qué estás diciendo? -pregunto Luther con conmoción, volviéndose a sentar en su asiento- ¿tienes 60 años?</p><p>- ¡no! Mi conciencia tiene 60, al parecer mi cuerpo tiene 15 de nuevo-contesto con frustración terminando su sándwich.</p><p>-bienvenido al club-dije con una sonrisa falsa, mi apariencia es algo que él y yo tenemos que discutir.</p><p>-lo siento por eso, no sabía las consecuencias-contesto con arrepentimiento.</p><p>-ya me di cuenta-repliqué con enojo, puede que esté siendo algo duro considerando que acaba de llegar después de 15 años, pero la ira me esta dominando en estos momentos.</p><p>-dejen de lado lo...que sea que tengan-hablo Allison, señalándonos-y concentrémonos.</p><p>- ¿Cómo funciona? –pregunto Vanya confundida.</p><p>-dolores insistía que las ecuaciones estaban mal-menciono cinco con pesadez. espera ¿Quién es dolores? –apuesto que ahora se ríe.</p><p>- ¿dolores? -pregunte con curiosidad, cinco solo me observo por un momento sin contestar mi pregunta, después bajo la mirada a la mesa observando el periódico en esta.</p><p>-me perdí el funeral ¿no? -inquirió leyendo el encabezado.</p><p>- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -pregunto Luther desde su lugar.</p><p>- ¿Qué parte de "el futuro" no entendiste? –pregunto Cinco con exasperación, volviendo a ver el periódico-fallo cardiaco.</p><p>-si/no-contestaron Diego y Luther simultáneamente, volteándose a ver enojados. ¿<em>No pueden dejar de pelear ni por un mísero segundo?</em></p><p>-me alegra ver que nada ha cambiado-menciono Cinco, para caminar fuera de la cocina. Dejando más preguntas que repuestas.</p><p>- ¿es todo? ¿es todo lo que tienes que decir? –pregunto Allison, obviamente esperando más explicaciones por parte de Cinco.</p><p>- ¿Qué más hay que decir? Es el circulo de la vida-contesto saliendo de la habitación, dejándonos en un profundo silencio. nadie dijo algo, ni siquiera Klaus lo que es raro. ¿Qué debería hacer en esta situación? A lo largo de los años he extrañado a Cinco tanto como lo he odiado, fue una persona muy importante en mi vida, pero también es el causante del hecho de que no haya envejecido un dia desde que se fue. Pero tarde o temprano teníamos que hablar y preferiría que fuera ahora.</p><p>-Xander-llamo Allison al verme salir de la cocina, <em>Cinco y yo tenemos cosas pendientes</em>.</p><p>╾━╤デ╦︻</p><p>-te queda bien-mencione desde la puerta de la habitación de Cinco. Este se había quitado el traje, que le quedaba grande por el repentino cambio de edad, y se había cambiado por el uniforme de la academia.</p><p>-gracias-contesto acomodándose el chaleco-... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?</p><p>-quiero una explicación-respondí entrando en el cuarto.</p><p>-ya di una allá abajo.</p><p>- ¡una mejor explicación! -exclame con frustración- no puedes simplemente aparecer, besarme y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Cinco, te fuiste por 15 años. Quiero saber qué fue lo que paso en el futuro.</p><p>-...escucha. Lo importante es que ahora estoy aquí-respondió cruzándose los brazos frente a mí, con un rostro serio evitando mostrar emociones. Pero yo siempre he sido bueno leyendo a las personas-no hay nada que saber del futuro.</p><p>-me estas mintiendo-lo acuse, acercándome a él.</p><p>-no me gusto que leas mi mente-dijo frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-sabes que no necesito hacerlo, para saber qué piensas-hace años, Cinco me había hecho prometer que nunca le leería la mente, pero lo conozco, no importa cuando tiempo haya pasado se cuándo me oculta algo-Cinco dime que paso halla.</p><p>-no puedo. Créeme cuando te digo que no quieres saber-me confeso con seriedad, tan cerca que sentí su respiración chocar con mi rostro-no quiero involucrarte.</p><p>No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que nos habíamos acercado. Cinco me miró fijamente posando su mano en mi mejilla, sentía que estas se calentaban cada vez más cuando él se acercaba. Había cerrado los ojos esperando el rose de nuestros labios, cuando...</p><p>-lamento interrumpirlos-dijo Vanya desde la puerta mirándonos cohibida. Su voz causo que me separa de Cinco, quien la miro con enojo mientras yo la miraba avergonzado.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Cinco.</p><p>-Luther me pidió que los llamara –explico con la mirada gacha.</p><p>- ¿puedes decirle que ya bajamos? -pedí queriendo que se fuera del cuarto. Ella solo asintió saliendo de la habitación.</p><p>Cinco y yo nos miramos en silencio, generando un ambiente incómodo.</p><p>-Cinco...</p><p>-baja. Yo iré más tarde-me interrumpió dándose la vuelta, empezando a guardar el traje que se había quitado. Yo solo me dirigí al pasillo con pasos silenciosos, sabiendo que no podré sacar nada de Cinco en ese momento.</p><p>╾━╤デ╦︻</p><p>Nos hallábamos afuera junto a la estatua de Ben. Se encontraba lloviendo, <em>muy apropiado para la ocasión</em>, todos vestíamos de negro acorde al ambiente. Luther era quien sostenía las cenizas de papá, <em>nadie más quería</em>. Yo me encontraba sosteniendo un paraguas negro para evitar mojarme, los demás también tenían uno a excepción de Diego y Luther, que tuvieron su típica pelea de macho alfa que termino con los dos empapados por la lluvia.</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto mamá aun conservando su típica sonrisa.</p><p>-papá murió ¿recuerdas? -contesto Allison extrañada.</p><p>-oh, sí claro.</p><p>- ¿mamá se encuentra bien? –pregunte mirándola, ha estado rara últimamente.</p><p>-sí, está bien-respondió Diego rápidamente, a mi lado -solo necesita descansar. Ya sabes, recargar baterías.</p><p>Asentí, no muy convencido ante la explicación de Diego. Pero todos nos callamos cuando Pogo se acercó, él era nuestro mono mayordomo y mano derecha de papá. Básicamente él nos cuidó durante nuestra infancia, es raro verlo separado del viejo.</p><p>-cuando estés listo, muchacho-dijo Pogo en dirección a Luther, quien asintió abriendo la urna, ocasionando que las cenizas cayeran en picada al piso, algo patético en mi opinión considerando que esas cenizas alguna vez fueron Reginald Hargreeves.</p><p>-hubiera sido mejor con viento.</p><p>- ¿alguno quiere decir algo? –pregunto Pogo en nuestra dirección, yo me negué obviamente, si habría mi boca para hablar sobre papá, no iban a salir cosas lindas. Al ver nuestra negativa, suspiro decepcionado para pararse enfrente del montículo de cenizas-muy bien. En todo sentido, Sir Reginald Hargreeves me hizo lo que soy hoy en día...Solo por eso siempre estaré en deuda con él. Él era mi amo...y mi amigo. Y lo extrañare mucho, deja atrás un legado complicado...</p><p>-era un monstruo-interrumpió Diego con amargura, ocasionando que todos lo volteáramos a ver-era una mala persona y un pésimo padre y el mundo está mejor sin el-no pude evitar estar de acuerdo con Diego en ese aspecto.</p><p>- ¡Diego! –nombro Allison trato de reprenderlo.</p><p>-mi nombre es número Dos. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nuestro padre no se molestó en darnos nombres de verdad. Hizo que mamá lo hiciera.</p><p>- ¿alguien quiere comer algo? –Pregunto mamá de repente, llamando nuestra atención.</p><p>-no, está bien mamá.</p><p>- ¿Quieren presentar sus respetos? –Siguió diego-adelante. Pero al menos sean honestos sobre quien fue.</p><p>-Diego basta-dije intentando evitar una futura pelea-no hagas esto aquí.</p><p>-no te pongas de su lado. ¡Menos con lo que te hizo! -exclamo mirándome. Eso fue muy bajo, incluso para Diego. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando borrar los malos recuerdos. Todos tenían una mirada incomoda, excepto Cinco quien me miraba con confusión-todos esos días en el laboratorio ...</p><p>-deberías callarte-dijo Luther apretando los puños con enojo.</p><p>-tu igual deberías estar de mi lado, Numero Uno-dijo Diego acercándose a Luther, los tarados iban a empezar.</p><p>-te lo advierto ...</p><p>-después de lo que hizo ...! tuvo que enviarte un millón de kilómetros de aquí!</p><p>-Diego deja de hablar</p><p>- ¡porque no podía soportar verte! –Apunto diego al pecho de Luther, quien finalmente exploto. Trato de darle un puñetazo, pero Diego se agacho a tiempo esquivándolo. Ambos empezaron a mandarse golpes, ocasionando que nos alejamos un poco de la pelea, yo ya estaba más que harto que ellos. los observábamos con aburrimiento viendo cómo se desarrollaba la pelea.</p><p>- ¡muchachos! Paren esto ya.</p><p>Klaus, con su paraguas rosa, retrocedía posando una mano frente a Cinco ya mi quien la quito molesto.</p><p>- ¡vamos grandote! -dijo Diego esquivando los golpes de Luther.</p><p>- ¡deténganse!</p><p>- ¡pégale! ¡Pégale! –Decía un entretenido Klaus simulando golpes al aire.</p><p>- ¡suel ... ta ... yo! -exigió Diego golpeando el brazo de Luther el cual lo sostenía con enojo.</p><p>-no tengo tiempo para esto-menciono Cinco, tomando mi brazo guiándome a la entrada.</p><p>- ¡anda, golpéame! -grito Diego. Iba a entrar junto con Cinco a la casa, pero un estruendo me detuvo. Diego había esquivado un golpe, pero el puño de Luther golpeo la estatua de Ben logrando tumbarla en pedazos.</p><p>-y ahí va la estatua de Ben-dijo Allison viendo los pedazos en el suelo.</p><p>- ¡Diego no! –Grito Vanya cuando tomo uno de sus cuchillos y lo lanzo en dirección a Luther, pero nunca llego. este quedo suspendido a centímetros del brazo de Luther estando rodeado por un aura verde.</p><p>-ya basta-dije con enojo, haciendo que todos me voltearan a ver. Era muy raro que usara mis poderes, podía sentir el cosquilleo en mis manos, aunque las tenía metidas en mi abrigo. Sin embargo, por la mirada de todos sabía que mis ojos brillaban en verde eléctrico-pueden pelear por papá lo que les plazca, pero no debieron tocar esa estatua.</p><p>Después de mi regaño, entre a la casa con furia siendo seguido por Cinco. Primero me acusan de asesinato, luego Cinco llega de, literalmente, la nada, resulta que tiene 60 años y para colmo destruyen la estatua de probablemente mi único hermano que no es un inútil. Fueron demasiadas emociones por un día, lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa a dormir.</p><p>
  <em>Pero con esta familia, es mucho pedir.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Casi hago fiesta cuando vi que llegamos a las 100 vistas, una amiga me dijo que no es para tanto, pero para mí fue súper importante. en serio, gracias por su apoyo.</p><p>(≧∇≦)/ espero que les guste el capítulo.</p><p> </p><p>-ℍ𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕒 𝕢𝕦𝕖 𝕝𝕒 𝕆𝕤𝕔𝕦𝕣𝕚𝕕𝕒𝕕 𝕟𝕠𝕤 𝕝𝕝𝕒𝕞𝕖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ¿Qué mierda está pasando?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>La mansión Hargreeves, hogar de los famosos héroes enmascarados, se encontraba rebosante de ruido y alboroto. Al menos una vez cada mes el padre de los niños salía de casa sin dar información alguna de su paradero, una familia normal talvez se preocuparía por su padre o lo extrañaría, pero estos niños lo único que les importaba es que el viejo se ha ido y que eran totalmente libres de hacer lo que les plazca por un día. En medio de todo el caos en una de las habitaciones se escuchaba una tierna melodía, era una de los niños, pero a diferencia de los otros ella no hacia escándalo, ni se emocionaba con la partida de su padre, solo tomaba su violín y lo tocaba con pasión. Pero unos gritos afuera de su cuarto llamaron su atención.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡yo quiero dos paquetes donas!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Uno, eso es mucho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿y qué? Soy un muchacho en crecimiento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-créeme ya has crecido bastante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡jodete, Cuatro!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eran los hermanos de la niña, se podían escuchar más voces por el pasillo por lo que dejo de tocar su dulce melodía para escuchar mejor la conversación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-cierren la boca o Pogo nos descubrirá y no podremos salir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-relájate Cinco. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-nos encerrarían en nuestros cuartos, tendríamos el doble de entrenamiento, perderíamos el privilegio a refrigerios...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-okey ya entendí, corremos riesgo máximo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La niña seguía escuchando las conversaciones, se oían algunos chistes y risas que se perdían conforme sus hermanos abandonaban el pasillo. Aunque ella no lo admitiera añoraba estar ahí, ser parte de ese grupo, reírse de los chistes y ayudarlos a escapar a la tienda de donas, pero en el fondo sabe que eso no es posible. "ni siquiera me invitaron" pensó con amargura "seguro pensaron que sería una molestia". Para huir de sus pensamientos reanudo sus movimientos volviendo a tocar su violín, estaba tan perdida en su música que casi no oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Siete, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? -pregunto su hermano, número Ocho, desde el marco de la puerta. Traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que fue disminuyendo en cuanto entro al cuarto de su hermana- ¿no vienes?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-...no me invitaron-contesto siete volviendo a tocar el violín, evitando la mirada de su hermano. Ocho la miro atentamente analizándola con la mirada siendo interrumpido por una mano en su hombro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ocho, los demás ya salieron solo faltamos nosotros-dijo Cinco a un lado del otro chico. Siete solo observaba curiosa la interacción de esos dos, como Ocho se inclinaba para susurrar algo en el oído del más alto, quien solo asintió dejando el cuarto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-bueno...-empezó a decir ocho sentándose junto a su hermana-empieza tocar, la canción es realmente bella.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ocho ¿Qué estás haciendo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿no es obvio? Me gusta tu música. Quizás me puedas enseñar a tocar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ocho no me refiero a...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-oigo muchas palabras, pero nada de música, hermanita-interrumpió Ocho con una sonrisa. Siete al darse cuenta del truco solo sonrió un poco, dirigiendo su mirada abajo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-no podrás comer donas con los demás-le recordó Siete a su hermano quien solo sacudió su mano con desinterés.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-descuida, Cinco nos traerá para más tarde. Además, no has visto a Uno comerse esas cosas, no es algo que quieras presenciar-Siete se rio al imaginarse la escena, levantando la mirada del suelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-gracias-soltó siete en dirección a su hermano, quien solo levanto el puño en el aire aun conservando su sonrisa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-para eso están los gemelos ¿no? -contesto Ocho ocasionando que Siete se riera chocando el puño con él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿y por qué hermanita? Es obvio que soy la mayor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿disculpa? Quien te dijo tal mentira.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-fue papá.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-en ese caso te mintió horriblemente. Además, soy más alto. Tengo derecho a decirte hermanita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-eso no tiene sentido-después de esa frase se desencadeno una discusión con bromas y muchas risas. Puede que Siete añore la compañía de sus demás hermanos, que talvez siempre será excluida por ser diferente, pero ella sabe que mientras tenga a Ocho nunca estará sola.</em>
</p><p>╾━╤デ╦︻</p><p>- ¿Dónde está Vanya? -pregunto Allison entrando a la cocina, Klaus se encontraba otra vez encima de la mesa, yo estaba luchando para no dormirme, aunque no fue difícil considerando el ruido que Cinco causaba al buscar café en los estantes de la cocina, algo absurdo ya que el viejo odiaba la cafeína.</p><p>-se fue-contesto Klaus con simpleza. alcé la cabeza ante lo dicho, tenía planeado conversar hoy con Vanya, teníamos cosas que resolver, pero al parecer mi oportunidad se ha ido.</p><p>-que lastima-hablo Cinco detrás de mi acercándose a la mesa.</p><p>-si-contesto Allison creyendo que hablaba de Vanya.</p><p>-una gran mansión, 42 habitaciones, 19 baños, pero ni una sola gota de café-dijo Cinco con frustración, rodé los ojos ante su actitud. Allison lo miro con amargura al darse cuenta que no se refería a Vanya.</p><p>- ¿enserio quieres tomar café, ahora? -pregunte con incredulidad. Esperaba que después del funeral tuviéramos una conversación real, explicaciones, gritos, golpes, <em>algo</em>. Pero estoy hablando de Cinco, emociones es algo que el evita.</p><p>-que mejor momento para tomar café-contesto con una sonrisa falsa.</p><p>-no vas a encontrar aquí, papá odiaba la cafeína-hablo Allison, posando sus manos en su cintura.</p><p>-también a los niños-agrego Klaus con su típica sonrisa torcida- ¡y nos tuvo a montones!</p><p>-...saldré en el auto-dijo Cinco llamando mi atención ¿enserio se iba a ir?</p><p>- ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto Klaus con desconfianza.</p><p>-a tomar una buena taza de café.</p><p>- ¿acaso sabes manejar? -pregunto Allison con ironía.</p><p>-se cómo hacer todo-expreso con narcisismo desapareciendo en su típica luz azul.</p><p>-creo que deberíamos intentar detenerlo-dijo Klaus levantándose de la mesa-pero también quiero ver qué pasa.</p><p>-voy tras el-dije parándome de la mesa dirigiéndome a la salida, no se puede ir así nada más. Pero la mano de Allison me detuvo.</p><p>-Xander, no vallas seguramente va hacer alguna estupidez-dijo sosteniendo mi hombro, puede que tenga razón, pero no pue evitar esa sensación de que se puede ir en cualquier momento y no regresar.</p><p>-lose. Pero todavía me debe algunas explicaciones-conteste apartando su mano, saliendo de la cocina. Me encontré con Pogo en el camino, el solo me sonrió levantando la mano.</p><p>-joven Xander.</p><p>-lo siento Pogo, pero tengo prisa-me excuse dirigiéndome a la puerta principal.</p><p>Al salir de la mansión pude ver a Cinco entrando al auto de papá, por lo que corrí rápidamente en su dirección y abrí la puerta del copiloto sorprendiéndolo en el acto.</p><p>- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?</p><p>-voy acompañarte, obviamente-conteste subiéndome en el asiento cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Cinco me miro con exasperación como si mi sola presencia le causara ansiedad- ¿Qué?</p><p>-no puedes acompañarme-me contesto para inclinarse abriendo la puerta detrás de mí, indicando que me bajara.</p><p>-no te estaba preguntando-dije volviendo a cerrar la puerta recibiendo a cambio una mirada enojada.</p><p>-puede ser peligroso-advirtió volviendo a abrir la puerta. Nos miramos fijamente, retándonos con la mirada.</p><p>- ¿en serio? Yo creí que solo ibas por café-conteste con una sonrisa inocente cerrando la puerta, <em>otra vez</em>-gracias por darme más motivos para ir contigo.</p><p>-Xander ya te dije...</p><p>-¡Cinco! Si me sacas de este auto aré estallar las llantas-le dije con seriedad, el solo sacudió la cabeza suspirando, girando las llaves del auto haciéndolo arrancar. Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en mi rostro mientras me colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, eso pareció irritar a Cinco quien apretó el volante en señal de enojo."<em>me voy arrepentir de esto</em>".</p><p>-descuida Cinco. Me asegurare de eso.<b></b></p><p>- ¡no leas mi mente!</p><p>╾━╤デ╦︻</p><p>-me sorprende que todavía recuerdes este lugar-mencione cuando estaciono el auto. Cinco se encontraba desabrochándose el cinturón mientras miraba el lugar con nostalgia.</p><p>-no es algo que se olvide fácilmente-me contesto bajando del auto siendo seguido por mí. Cinco miraba el local atentamente incluso yo me sorprendí un poco, tenía años que no venía a este lugar y parecía que no había cambiado en nada. Tomamos asiento junto al mostrador, cuando mire el menú incluso este no había cambiado, no vimos a nadie atendiendo el lugar, señale a Cinco la campana frente a él haciendo que la tocara. Mientras esperamos a que nos atendieran oímos la puerta detrás de nosotros abrirse, era un hombre que se sentó a un lado de Cinco, tenía ropa de camionero y parecía ser solo otro cliente.</p><p>-lo lamento, el fregadero se tapó-hablo una voz detrás del mostrador, era una mujer de la tercera edad, traía puesto un uniforme rosa mostrando ser empleada del lugar- ¿Qué deseas? -pregunto al hombre, ignorando el hecho de que llegamos primer, hubiera reclamado, pero estaba cabeceando por el sueño por lo que lo deje pasar. Aunque al parecer Cinco no, ya que frunció el ceño con irritación.</p><p>-tráeme un muffin de chocolate, por favor-pidió el hombre con vos somnolienta.</p><p>-claro-contesto la empleada anotando la orden en una libreta- ¿y a los niños les traigo algo, un vaso de leche? -pregunto en dirección al hombre. Por más que me enojara estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, a que crean que un adulto a mi lado sea mi padre, o que me recomienden el combo infantil en los restaurantes, por lo que estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo y pedir mi orden. Pero al parecer Cinco no.</p><p>-el "niño" quiere café. Negro-hablo con claro enojo, le di rápidamente un codazo en las costillas causando que mirara con cólera. los otros nos miraron con extrañeza por lo que puse una sonrisa inocente.</p><p>-yo quiero un chocolate caliente-hable tratando de desviar la atención. Cinco solo suspiro para después sonreír falsamente en dirección a la mujer, mostrando todos sus dientes. Ella solo nos observo con extrañeza mientras abandonaba el mostrador para preparar las bebidas.</p><p>- ¿Por qué el golpe?</p><p>-se más amable-le dije en reprimenda, el solo soltó con un bufido, desviando la mirada. me iba a recostar en mis brazos, pero la voz de Cinco me detuvo.</p><p>-no recordaba que este lugar fuera tan feo-hablo Cinco de repente en dirección al hombre, quien pareció confundido ante lo que dijo-solía venir cuando era niño, me escabullía con mis hermanos y hermanas y comíamos donas hasta vomitar-conto con una mirada nostálgica. No pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro, han pasado tantos años, pero Cinco no parece haber cambiado en absoluto-tiempos más simples ¿no?</p><p>-sí, supongo-contesto el hombre con rostro de "no entendí un carajo". Cinco me volteo a ver con una sonrisa satisfecha manteniendo su expresión engreída.</p><p>- ¿fui lo suficientemente amable? -pregunto con orgullo.</p><p>-cuando dije eso no me refería a, conversa con un extraño, pero...fuiste lo suficientemente amable-conteste con una sonrisa. Eso parecía alimentar el ego de Cinco, según él siempre tiene que ser el mejor. De repente sentí que tomaba mi mano, al elevar mi mirada pude atraparlo observándome fijamente. Esto trae tantos recuerdos, él y yo viniendo a este lugar a solas, como solía hablar sobre algo matemático y mis intentos de persuadirlo de hablar otra cosa. Estaba tan inmerso en su mirada que me sobresalte bastante cuando la mujer de uniforme rosa puso las bebidas en el mostrador. Estaba por sacar mi billetera, ya que dudo que Cinco traiga dinero, pero la voz del hombre me detuvo.</p><p>-yo pago por ellos-dijo entregando unos billetes a la empleada.</p><p>-gracias-dije en dirección al hombre.</p><p>-no hay de qué.</p><p>-debes saber moverte por la ciudad-hablo Cinco llamando mi atención, se encontraba mirando el logo en la chaqueta del sujeto, era de un negocio de grúas.</p><p>-eso espero. Llevo 20 años acá-contesto tratando de ser simpático. Cinco parecía adentrado en sus pensamientos, intentaría leer su mente, pero pensaba tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que me era difícil y no podría adentrarme sin delatarme con las luces verdes, que es como se materializa mi poder.</p><p>-bien. Necesito una dirección-pidió tomando un sorbo de su café.</p><p>- ¿Cómo qué dirección? -pregunte rápidamente, no entendía que era lo que quería. Cinco me ignoro pidiendo la dirección de un supermercado, ¿por qué querría ir a un lugar así? El hombre se terminó con rapidez su muffin saliendo del lugar, probablemente Cinco lo asusto.</p><p>- ¿por qué un supermercado? -pregunte ya no aguantando mi curiosidad.</p><p>-tengo asuntos pendientes-me contesto tomando su café.</p><p>-... ¿ya me dirás que es lo peligroso? –pregunte ansioso, tengo tantas preguntas como para que solo me dé respuestas vagas. Estaba por decir algo, talvez negarse, pero fue interrumpido por campanilla de puerta, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Podría dejarlo pasar, pero fue Cinco quien me alerto, se había enderezado de repente, su mirada estaba alerta y tenía cerrados sus puños, estaba listo para atacar. Además, había algo que termino de confirmar mis sospechas,<em> no podía leer sus mentes</em>-Cinco, por favor dime que son unos clientes más y no vienen por ti-suplique en un susurro.</p><p>-quiero que crees una distracción y bloquees todas las balas en nuestra dirección, no pelees al menos que sea necesario-me respondió en voz baja para darse vuelta mirando a los sujetos con una expresión confiada. Yo estaba tratando de mantener la calma, cuando me di vuelta pude distinguir a Cuatro hombres, traían puestos trajes negros, todos estaban armados, pero solo dos nos apuntaban con sus armas-eso fue rápido. Creí que tendría más tiempo-les hablo sin emoción alguna en su voz. ¿De dónde los conocía?</p><p>-bueno. Seamos profesionales ¿sí? –pidió el hombre que apuntaba a Cinco. Cuando vi al sujeto a mi lado, por más que trate no pude percibir sus pensamientos, es como si estuvieran guardados en una caja-ponte de pie y acompáñame, quieren hablar-okey esto es cada vez más confuso.</p><p>-no tengo nada que decir-contesto Cinco dando un último sorbo a su café.</p><p>-no tiene que ser difícil, ven con nosotros o...tu amigo sufre-dijo intentando intimidarlo, el rostro de Cinco cambió ante lo dicho, se tornó serio, amenazante.</p><p>-mala elección de palabras. ¡Xander ahora! –grito en mi dirección. Rápidamente me puse de pie y elevé los brazos, un cosquilleo se instaló en mis manos y un aura verde las envolvió. Fue como si todo cambiara, podía sentirlo todo, cada partícula, cada átomo, alcanzando ser manipulado a mi voluntad. Incluso las mentes de estos hombres de las que no podía entrar, estaban a mi merced, oía todos sus pensamientos, podía verlos, pero solo tenían uno en común.</p><p>
  <em>Estaban aterrados.</em>
</p><p>Cerré mis manos en puños guiando mi poder a los ventanales del local haciéndolos estallar en pedazos, los hombres se cubrieron de los escombros, Cinco y yo no teníamos la necesidad de cubrirnos, ninguno nos alcanzó. Hubo uno que otro alarido de dolor proveniente de los sujetos, uno sostenía su brazo con una profunda cortada, mientras otro se cubría un ojo haciendo una mueca de dolor. A mi lado Cinco tomo un cuchillo del mostrador teletransportándose frente a uno de los hombres, clavándoselo en la yugular. Los sujetos empezaron a disparar, cada bala dirigida a Cinco o a mí fue destruida antes de llegar, uno pareció darse cuente de que yo era responsable de eso ya que vino corriendo abalanzándose a mí. No fue difícil esquivarlo, le di una patada en el estomago que lo tumbo en el suelo.</p><p>Detrás de mí se escuchaban los gritos de los hombres, cinco se encontraba ahorcando a uno, otro al ver eso apunto a cinco apretando el gatillo, sobra decir que ni una de esas balas llego a Cinco. Elevando mis brazos alcé al sujeto por el aire golpeándolo repetidamente en el techo para después dejar su cuerpo en el suelo, me di la vuelta para caminar en dirección a Cinco, pero de repente un dolor se instaló mi costado, <em>me habían disparado</em>, miré al responsable quien se encontraba en el suelo mirándome con miedo, una ira recorrió mi cuerpo y sentí como mi poder se desbordaba.</p><p>- ¡AHHHH! -grito el hombre en agonía sosteniendo su cabeza. En ese momento no estaba pensando, era como estar consiente e inconsciente a la vez, lo único que pensaba era que quería hacerle daño, quería observar como mi poder entraba en su cabeza y destruía todo a su paso.</p><p>-Xander-dijo una voz haciendo que saliera de mi trance. Era Cinco, me sostuvo en sus brazos mirándome preocupado, cuando observe al sujeto en el suelo este ya se encontraba muerto con una expresión de dolor aun en su rostro. Parpadeé confundido, había muchas maneras más rápidas de matarlo, ¿por qué elegí esa?</p><p>-yo...no sé qué paso-titubeé mirándolo. Siseé al sentir otra vez el dolor en mi costado, puse una mano en este sintiendo la mirada preocupada de Cinco en mi persona, el aura verde volvió a envolver a mi mano mientras intentaba sacar la bala de mi cuerpo, la deje caer en el suelo en cuanto salió. Aun con la mano en mi herida empecé a cerrarla con cuidado, tuve suerte de que no alcanzara un órgano. Cinco sostuvo su mirada preocupada un rato, pero la rompió cuando escuchamos un pitido, era una maquina no más grande que un teléfono. En la pantalla se mostraba un mapa de la ciudad con punto rojo parpadeante en donde estábamos.</p><p>-mierda-soltó Cinco al verlo, camino al mostrador tomando algo de este, al acercarme pude ver que era un cuchillo, Cinco se arremango el chaleco exponiendo su brazo acercando el cuchillo este.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces? -pregunte asustado mirándolo.</p><p>-tengo un chip de rastreo, sino me lo saco me encontraran-me contesto acercando el cuchillo a su brazo, aunque lo detuvo apenas la punta atravesó su piel.</p><p>-déjalo. Yo lo hago-dije tomando el chuchillo, tenté su brazo sintiendo el pequeño bulto en este, con cuidado hice un corte en el lugar sacando el dispositivo, con mi poder empecé a cerrar el tejido dejando solo una fina cicatriz, Cinco apenas se quejó-Cinco esos sujetos tenían sus mentes protegidas ¿me vas a decir que esta pasado? ¿por qué te buscan? -pregunte un poco alterado, pero quien me culpa unos tipos nos acaban de atacar en una maldita tienda de donas.</p><p>-te lo diré solo...necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche-dijo claramente evitando la pregunta. Pero tenía razón, la policía no tardará en llegar, así que teníamos que irnos, mi departamento queda al otro lado de la ciudad, y en la casa de papá no nos dejarían en paz, por lo que solo queda una opción.</p><p>-conozco un lugar.</p><p>╾━╤デ╦︻</p><p>Es algo extraño estar aquí, esperaba verlo un poco cambiado, pero en realidad estaba igual, los mismos muebles, la misma pintura en las paredes. Cinco nos teletransportó hasta arriba y entramos por la ventana. aunque no haya pasado tanto tiempo tengo varios recuerdos felices en este lugar. Un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, era la puerta de entrada, se escucharon unos pasos y un grito ahogado.</p><p>- ¡cielos! -exclamo sorprendida- ¿Qué hacen aquí?</p><p>-debiste cerrar las ventanas-menciono Cinco desde el sillón.</p><p>-vivo en el tercer piso.</p><p>-los violadores trepan-dijo Cinco con simpleza. Ella solo lo miro con extrañada, para después dirigir su mirada a hacia mí-...Xander.</p><p>-Hola, Vanya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Al fin! Un nuevo capítulo, perdón por la tardanza es que ya empezaron mis clases. Tal vez por lo mismo no suba tan seguido así que por favor ténganme paciencia. o(╥﹏╥)o</p><p>En otros temas ¡inicio oficialmente la sección de teorías!</p><p>¿Qué es eso Univerds-Sempai? (si, así me llamare a mí mismo (n˘v˘•)¬)</p><p>La sección de teorías es algo que pondré aquí donde ustedes podrán adivinar que pasara en el siguiente capítulo. Podremos reírnos de las más locas y los que adivinen les dedicare el capítulo. Espero que les guste la sección.</p><p>Pongan aquí sus teorías, por faviurs (人 •͈ᴗ•͈) :</p><p>-ℍ𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕒 𝕢𝕦𝕖 𝕝𝕒 𝕆𝕤𝕔𝕦𝕣𝕚𝕕𝕒𝕕 𝕟𝕠𝕤 𝕝𝕝𝕒𝕞𝕖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. El anciano anuncia el fin del mundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- ¿eso es sangre? -pregunto Vanya después de observarnos por un minuto. Cinco, estaba sentado en un sillón a mi lado con una expresión seria en su rostro mirando atentamente a Vanya, yo trataba conservar la calma y no generar un ambiente incomodo, pero la mirada penetrante de Vanya no ayudaba.</p><p>-no es nada, Xander curo mis heridas-contesto Cinco como si fuera una trivialidad.</p><p>- ¿heridas? -pregunto esta vez con más preocupación alternando su mirada entre Cinco y yo, como si buscara una prueba de tales heridas.</p><p>-larga historia-mencione tratando de acabar con el tema.</p><p>-... ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto con voz apagada. Estaba por endulzar la respuesta para no decirle "<em>porque nos quedaba más cerca</em>" pero Cinco se me adelanto.</p><p>-decidí que eres la única en la que podemos confiar-le contesto monótonamente. Debo admitir que es una mejor respuesta de la que yo hubiera dado, tal vez haya mejorado el hablar con otras personas.</p><p>- ¿Por qué yo?</p><p>-porque eres ordinaria-<em>retiro lo dicho, sigue siendo un idiota sin habilidades sociales</em>. Le di un golpe en la nuca recibiendo una mirada molesta de su parte, yo solo hice una seña hacia Vanya quien había bajado la mirada ante las palabras de Cinco. A pesar de nuestros problemas, la conozco bien y sé que cosas así la afectan mucho, Cinco tan solo suspiro para reformular la respuesta-porque escucharas.</p><p>Vanya nos miró expectante, indicando que Cinco prosiguiera. El volteo a mi lado buscando mis ojos con su mirada, no pude interpretar bien sus pensamientos, solo sé que recordaba algo y ese algo le causaba miedo. Ya arto de la espera, coloque mi mano en su hombro para tratar de darle valor.</p><p>-Cinco dinos que sucedió, ¿Por qué te persiguen? –pregunte tratando de convencerlo. El bajo la cabeza y cuando pensé que mis intentos habían sido en vano empezó a hablar.</p><p>-cuando salte y quede atrapado en el futuro... ¿saben lo que halle? –nos preguntó con voz apagada, yo y Vanya negamos y después de un momento de vacilación nos lo revelo-nada. Absolutamente nada-yo y Vanya nos miramos en silencio, ella parecía casi tan perpleja como yo, no sabía si entendía siquiera el significado de las palabras de Cinco-hasta donde sé, yo era el único ser con vida que quedaba. Nunca descubrí quien o que mato a la raza humana-siguió contando, tan bajo que era casi un murmuro-el mundo se acaba en ocho días. Y no tengo idea de cómo evitarlo.</p><p>En cuanto termino hubo un silencio total, ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Cinco se veía desecho, como si el solo recuerdo lo lastimara, quería consolarlo, tomarle la mano para darle apoyo, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. En mi cabeza seguían rondando las palabras de Cinco, <em>el mundo se acabará en ocho días</em>, ¿cómo alguien debería reaccionar ante esa noticia? Fue Vanya quien rompió ese silencio, parándose casi automáticamente con la mirada perdida en alguna parte.</p><p>-voy a preparar café.</p><p>╾━╤デ╦︻</p><p>
  <em>En medio del día en la mansión Hargreeves se escucharon unas suaves campanadas provenientes de una mujer quien sostenía dicho instrumento en la mano, esperando pacientemente junto al comedor de la casa. Después de oír las campanadas, ocho niños empezaron a bajar las escaleras, sus pasos eran tan sincronizados y marcados que parecían soldados marchando a la batalla. Cada uno se colocó atrás de una silla de la larga mesa, estaban quietos sin mover un solo musculo. De repente un hombre hiso acto de presencia, se paró en la cabecera de la mesa, pero a diferencias de los niños el movió la silla y se sentó en ella mirándolos de forma autoritaria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Siéntense-ordeno el hombre. Inmediatamente los niños rompieron la formación para sentarse en su respectivo asiento, empezaron a degustar sus platos en total silencio, solo escuchando la grabación de un hombre que daba un monologo informativo de fondo, para disfrute del padre de los niños. Todo parecía tan normal, esa era la rutina, era algo de todos los días, solo comer mientras se escuchaba una grabación de fondo. Nada podía perturbar el ambiente, o eso parecía ya que el sonido de un cuchillo clavándose en la mesa llamo la atención de todos los presentes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Número Cinco-llamo el hombre, enojado por la interrupción.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-tengo una duda-informo Numero Cinco con una falsa sonrisa. A su lado un chico de cabello castaño y rulos le dio una patada debajo de la meso lanzando una mirada de advertencia. El chico sabía lo que Cinco preguntaría a su padre, era el mismo tema que habían estado discutiendo durante los últimos días. Cinco ni siquiera se inmuto ante el golpe, mirando con atención a su padre, esperando una respuesta de su parte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-el conocimiento es un objetivo admirable, pero sabes que está prohibido hablar durante las comidas-señalo el hombre sin dejar de picar su comida con el tenedor, dirigiéndola a su boca-estas interrumpiendo a Herr Carlson.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-quiero viajar en el tiempo-exigió número cinco soltando el cubierto en su mano en un gesto de molestia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No-contesto el hombre con autoridad siguiendo comiendo de su plato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-pero estoy listo-se quejó el chico parándose de su asiento-he practicado mis saltos espaciales como dijiste-al terminar de decir eso, numero desapareció en una luz azul volviendo a aparecer junto a su padre- ¿ves?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-un salto espacial es trivial comparado con lo desconocido del viaje en el tiempo: uno es como deslizarse en el hielo, el otro como descender ciegamente en las profundidades de aguas congeladas y reaparecer como una bellota-explico el hombre tomando un sorbo de su copa siguiendo con su comida, ignorando al chico a su lado quien solo tenía una mueca de confusión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-no entiendo-expreso el chico con frustración.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-por eso mismo. No estás listo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Número Cinco no entendía a su padre, siempre les exigía mas, mas entrenamiento, mejor rendimiento, ser mejor en todas las áreas, pero cuando él quiere avanzar en su poder se lo niego como su fuera un pequeño niño tonto. Con rabia desvió la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que parecían suplicarle parar de insistir en el tema, pero el podía viajar en tiempo, y podía demostrarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-no tengo miedo-dijo el chico como último intento de convencer a su padre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-eso no es el problema. Los efectos que podrían tener tu cuerpo, incluso en tu mente, son impredecibles-explico con enojo, ya cansado de la insistencia de su hijo-escucha, te prohíbo seguir hablando sobre esto-dijo el hombre con voz autoritaria dando fin a la discusión. Número Cinco resoplando con irritación volteo a ver a su compañero quien solo negó con la cabeza al ver la intención del chico, pero ya era demasiado tarde.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡número Cinco, no te autorice a marcharte! -llamo el hombre al ver al chico correr fuera de la mansión, el de ojos verdes miraba la escena con preocupación, mas no podía quedarse sentado mirando a Cinco huir- ¡Número Ocho!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Afuera de la mansión, Numero Cinco empezó a disminuir sus pasos, ya era la hora, pensó Cinco, puedo probar que soy capaz. Cinco empezó a visualizar las ecuaciones en su cabeza, estaba preparándose, estaba por viajar al futuro, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Xander...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Cinco, no lo hagas-suplico Xander aun sosteniendo el hombro de Cinco-to y yo sabemos lo arriesgado que es.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Xander, no lo entiendes? Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacer lo imposible...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡pero ya hicimos los cálculos! cualquier cosa podría pasar, deformar la realidad, incluso rasgar el tiempo. Cinco, podrías morir-dijo Xander con voz quebrada. Cinco estuvo tentado a hacer caso, calmar a Xander y volver a la academia. Pero ya había tomado su decisión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-lo siento-hablo Cinco, para acercarse al más bajo juntar sus bocas, era algo que tenía que hacer, era una promesa de que volvería, ignoraron a la gente de su alrededor que seguramente veían la escena con estupor mas no interrumpieron el beso, al separarse cinco apoyo su frente con la del contrario mientras sus alientos se mezclaban por la cercanía-espérame, al anochecer estaré tocando la puerta de tu habitación. Lo juro-Al separarse no tuvieron que decir nada más, Cinco tan solo se dio la vuelta con intención de usar su poder, antes de saltar casi juro sentir la mano de Xander en su brazo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta ya no estaba. De hecho, todo había cambiado, el cielo antes nublado estaba despejado y la gente alrededor usaba ropa de verano, lo había logrado pensó Cinco, había viajado en el tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No pudo evitar la sonrisa que surgió en su rostro, lo había logrado más cinco no se iba a quedar solo ahí, empezó a caminar por la acera mientras volvía a usar su poder, ahora estaba oscuro y nevaba, no sabía cuánto había avanzado pero la emoción era demasiado grande para detenerse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "que no estoy listo" si claro-se mofo Cinco con burla, mientras volvía a usar su poder, pero esa vez fue diferente. Los edificios a su lado estaban destruidos y en llamas, en todas partes parecía a ver escombros y el cielo estaba gris de lo que parecía ceniza, la emoción que Cinco sentía se fue por completo y una sensación de terror empezó a inundarlo, sin saber que hacer empezó a correr en dirección a la academia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En el camino pudo notar algunos cuerpos de personas tendidos en las calles, algunos carbonizados y otros simplemente irreconocibles o bajo escombros. Al llegar frente a la academia, ya no se encontraba la imponente mansión, ahora solo se veía las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡Xander!, ¡Vanya! -grito desesperado, empezando a buscar a sus hermanos- ¡Ben! ... ¡Papa!, ¡alguien!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cinco al no notar ninguna respuesta intento usar su poder para volver a su época, pero su poder no parecía funcionar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¡Vamos! -grito frustrado al no poder volver a su época, finalmente se rindió arrodillándose frente a la academia sintiendo su mente inundarse de preguntas siendo una destacada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué fue lo que había pasado?</em>
</p><p>╾━╤デ╦︻</p><p>-sobreviví con sobras, comida enlatada, cucarachas, lo que pudiera encontrar-conto cinco con voz susurrante. Vanya había traído una taza a cada uno, aunque no había tomado ni un sorbo de la mía, estaba demasiado inmerso en Cinco- ¿conocen el rumor de que los twinkies nunca caducan?</p><p>Vanya y yo asentimos en respuesta. De hecho, recordaba ese rumor, era algo que se decía cuando éramos niños.</p><p>-es pura mentira-dijo con desprecio, como si los twinkies lo hubieran ofendido.</p><p>-déjenme ver si entendí-hable logran captar la atención de ellos. me gusta pensar que soy una persona mayormente racional y que había visto demasiadas cosas como para que algo realmente me sorprenda. <em>Pero esto era demasiado para procesar</em>-viajaste hasta, literalmente, el fin del mundo, no pudiste regresar y sobreviviste a base de cucarachas y twinkies caducados.</p><p>-...básicamente-me contesto Cinco con simpleza.</p><p>-no puedo ni imaginarlo-dijo Vanya con voz apagada.</p><p>-haces lo que sea para sobrevivir o mueres-dijo Cinco sorbiendo su café-nos adaptamos. Superamos lo que el mundo nos pusiera en frente.</p><p>
  <em>Espera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- "¿nos?"</em>
</p><p>- ¿tiene algo más fuerte? -pregunto Cinco claramente evitando la pregunta. No pude evitar sentir el sentimiento que evitaba admitir, eran celos.</p><p>Vanya asintió ante el pedido parándose de su asiento en dirección a la cocina, Cinco y yo nos quedamos en un silencio poco cómodo que no tarde en romper.</p><p>- ¿Por qué te persiguen esos tipos?</p><p>-simplemente no soy de su agrado-me contesto con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-Cinco, acabas de decir que pasaste 45 años solo en el fin de los tiempos siendo tú el único ser vivo ¿Cómo rayos conociste a esas personas? –cuestioné con firmeza, no sufrí un disparo solo para recibir respuestas vagas.</p><p>-no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte...</p><p>-cinco, mate a varios hombres porque tenías un puto rastreador en tu brazo, lo menos que espero es una explicación.</p><p>Parecía que iba a soltar otra excusa, pero Vanya se acercó para entregarnos un bazo wiski, salvándole el trasero.</p><p>-es mucho que procesar-dijo Vanya-...no sé si logro entenderlo completamente.</p><p>-...no me crees ¿verdad? -pregunto Cinco amargamente.</p><p>-no es eso solo... ¿Por qué no volviste? -tengo que admitir que esa pregunta es algo tonta, pero no puedo culparla, yo preguntaría lo mismo en su posición.</p><p>-claro ¿Cómo no pensé en eso? -contesto con sarcasmo-el viaje en el tiempo es aleatorio. Entre al hielo y nunca fui una bellota-dijo refiriéndose a las palabras que le había dicho el viejo hace años.</p><p>-Cinco, tan solo esta confundida-dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.</p><p>- ¿creen que no intente de todo para regresar con mi familia? -eso me agarro desprevenido, nunca había visto a Cinco tan desesperado, al menos no de esa manera-esto fue un error. Ambos son muy jóvenes, ingenuos, no lo entienden.</p><p>
  <em>¿yo que hice?</em>
</p><p>- ¡Cinco! -lo llame intentando evitar que se fuera, el solo soltó un suspiro para girarse-Cinco solo tenemos dudas. Es todo.</p><p>-miren es muy noche, todos estamos cansados y yo tengo clases temprano-dijo Vanya al ver la falta de respuestas de Cinco-debo dormir, y segura que ustedes también. ¿Qué tal si duermen a aquí? Mañana podemos charlar tranquilos.</p><p>Afortunadamente eso pareció convencer a Cinco quien asintió, asiéndome soltar el aire que no sabía que contenía.</p><p>-bien les traeré mantas-dijo Vanya para dirigirse a su habitación. Cinco, ya con aspecto cansado, se sentó en el sofá en una pose pensativa, yo solo me pare frente a él sin tener idea de que decir.</p><p>-fue un dia duro ¿no es así? -dije con una sonrisa que se borró al instante de ver el rostro de "<em>si no me dices no me entero</em>" del contrario-lose, mal chiste.</p><p>Cinco tan solo negó con la cabeza, para seguir con su pose pensativa.</p><p>-escucha, sé que no lo he demostrado, pero...-sin poder evitarlo me acerque a él para abrazarlo enterrando mi rostro en su cuello-te extrañe...mucho-Cinco pareció no reaccionar, pero de repente sentí su mano mi barbilla intentando que lo vea a los ojos. Ni si quiera supe en que momento nos empezamos a besar, tan solo sabía que en un momento estaba abrazándolo y al otro estaba sentado en sus piernas con sus labios sobre los míos, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, pude observar a Cinco quien tenía un, casi imperceptible, sonrojo.</p><p>-yo también te extrañé-confeso con una sonrisa-no hubo un solo dia que no pensara en ti, en ocasiones era aterrador-no pude evitar reírme. Cuando nos acercamos para volver a unir nuestros labios, una voz al otro lado de la habitación nos hiso separarnos. El voltear pudimos ver a Vanya, que tenía un profundo sonrojo en las mejillas evitando mirarnos fijamente.</p><p>-Yo am...les traje las mantas.</p><p>
  <em>Genial, más explicaciones.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Un ojo de vidrio ¿enserio?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Xander no podía creerlo, se había ido, Cinco había viajado en el tiempo. No importa cuánto insistió, cuantas veces expreso su preocupación, la ambición fue más grande.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El chico se encontraba caminando en dirección a su casa, caminaba a paso lento, mientras sostenía su mano derecha, esta poseía una mancha rosada como una quemadura, una que desconcertaba demasiado a Xander. En su desesperación, el había intentado parar a Cinco, pero cuando tomo su brazo no se teletransportó con el como solía suceder, cuando tomo su brazo sintió lo que solo se puede describir como una descarga eléctrica, una tan poderosa que Xander la sintió expandirse por todo su cuerpo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No recordó como llego a su casa, ni los regaños de su padre, ni las miradas de lastima de sus hermanos, lo único que recuerda es llegar a su habitación, acostarse en su cama mientras Vanya se sentaba a su lado y el llorando en su falda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había pasado un año desde que Cinco se fue y nunca se le volvió a ver cerca de la academia, todos parecían tratar olvidar ya ese hecho, el único recordatorio que tenían de su hermano era una pintura colgada en centro de la sala de la casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como cualquier adolescente, todos los niños de la academia se habían desarrollado, eran más altos, más grandes incluso sus poderes se habían agudizado. Todos crecieron a excepción de Xander, después del incidente parecía nunca cambiar, su altura era igual, ya no desarrollaba más masa muscular y lo más importante para el padre del chico, sus poderes ya no crecían.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-número Ocho, es hora de tu sesión-llamo con voz dura el padre de los niños.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con desgano, Xander camino junto a su padre al laboratorio de la casa, todos sus hermanos sabían lo que pasaba allí por lo que lo miraron con compasión mientras caminaba. Después de mucha investigación, el padre de Xander descubrió la causa de su juventud. cuando tomo el brazo de Cinco, el poder de este no pudo teletransportarlo con él, pero si tuvo efectos secundarios, que eran congelar gran parte de Xander mismo en el tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-quítate el uniforme y recuéstate ya sabes el procedimiento-dijo el hombre al llegar a la habitación, la cual era similar al cuarto de un hospital, en él se encontraba su madre que, a diferencia de siempre, ya no poseía una sonrisa en su rostro, como si comprendiera la tortura que el niño soportaría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xander tenía la mirada en sus pies, ya se había quitado el uniforme quedando solamente en unos boxers, de manera casi automática se dirigió a la camilla en el centro de la habitación y se recostó en ella, la madre del niño empezó a sujetarle los brazos y las piernas con unas correas de la camilla, mientras el padre se acercaba para pegar unos extraños cables a la cabeza del chico que estaban conectados a su vez a una máquina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-recuerda mantenerte sereno, trata de tener la mente en blanco y no moverte mucho-dijo la madre por primera vez para acercarse y posar un beso en la frente del chico. El padre no dijo nada, solo se acerca con una jeringa que contenía un extraño liquido azul en el interior. Xander cerró los ojos con fuerza sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El efecto fue inmediato, la maquina conectada a los cables empezó a emitir unos pitidos, Xander se empezó a retorcer en la camilla sintiendo el líquido correr por sus venas y como estas ardían, quemaban. Los ojos de Xander empezaron a brillar de verde eléctrico, y algunos objetos de la habitación empezaron a flotar, todo eso siendo contemplado con la mirada complacida del hombre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todos los hermanos Hargreeves estaban en distintos lugares de la mansión, pero eso no importaba, no importaba si se tapaban los oídos o trataban de ignorarlo, todos pudieron escuchar el desgarrador grito de dolor proveniente de la habitación.</em>
</p><p>╾━╤デ╦︻</p><p>-un ojo, me levantaste a las 5 de la mañana por un maldito ojo.</p><p>Después del vergonzoso momento con Vanya, yo y Cinco nos quedamos a dormir en los sillones, estaba muy cómodo después de un día demasiado largo, pero la maldita voz de Cinco que me gritaba "¡despierta!" arruino el momento.</p><p>Al parecer, un ojo de vidrio fue lo único que quedo del causante del fin del mundo, y nosotros tenemos que rastrearlo y encontrar el paradero del sujeto. Justo ahora nos encontrábamos afuera de una fábrica de prótesis tratando de trazar un plan para que nos den información.</p><p>-si ya te expliqué el por qué-me repitió con cansancio como por tercera vez.</p><p>-mínimo pudimos quedarnos a desayunar-replique con desgano. Talvez estoy siendo irracional, pero nadie es racional con hambre.</p><p>-después lo haremos, primero tenemos que entrar ahí-dijo ya enfadado-escucha, vamos a entrar y necesito que leas la mente del encargado.</p><p>-bien-conteste entre dientes-pero después de esto me compras un sándwich.</p><p>-¡si! Te comprare un sándwich. Solo ayúdame-me contesto ya cansado. Admito que me gusta causar ese tipo de reacciones en él. Después de repasar una vez mal el plan, entramos al edificio. Subimos hasta el último piso donde encontramos a una secretaria en un escritorio, solo tuve que pedir que llame al encargado que resultó ser un simple doctor.</p><p>- ¿puedo ayudarlos? -pregunto el hombre acercándose a Cinco y a mí. Mientras eso pasaba estaba tratando de enfocarme, no recuerdo la última vez que entre por completo a la mente de una persona.</p><p>-necesito saber de quién es esto-contesto Cinco sacando el ojo de su bolsillo. El hombre se vio claramente confundido y quien lo culpa, no todos los días se ven a dos chicos en una fábrica sosteniendo un ojo de vidrio.</p><p>- ¿Dónde lo consiguieron?</p><p>- ¿Qué te importa? -se mofo Cinco para después soltar un quejido al sentir el pellizco en su brazo. <em>¿Por qué siempre estoy rodeado de idiotas?</em></p><p>-la encontramos en un patio de recreos-mentí rápidamente, formando una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.</p><p>-exacto, debe haberse...salido-hablo Cinco copiando mi sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca engreída-queremos devolvérselo al dueño.</p><p>-Aw, que jóvenes tan considerados-hablo la secretaria con una pequeña sonrisa. Iba a agradecerle, pero Cinco y su mala actitud me interrumpieron.</p><p>-claro. Busca el nombre ¿sí? -contesto con la sonrisa más falsa que he visto.</p><p>-disculpa, pero los registros de pacientes son confidenciales-dijo el doctor ya perdiendo un poco su paciencia-significa que no puedo decir...</p><p>-se lo que significa-interrumpió, obviamente harto de que lo traten como un niño. Aunque se cómo se siente, se está desviando <em>demasiado</em> del plan.</p><p>-les diré lo que pueden hacer-hablo el hombre tratando de formar una sonrisa gentil-me quedare con el ojo y se la devolveré a su dueño. Seguro él o ella estará muy agradecido, así que si puedes...-dijo para tratar de tomar el ojo de la mano de Cinco. Esa era mi oportunidad, podía sentir sus pensamientos revolotear en su cabeza, estaba listo para entrar y buscar la información, pero la voz de Cinco me interrumpió.</p><p>-no toques ese ojo-dijo con el ceño fruncido. No entienden lo que me costó contenerme para no encarar su estupidez.</p><p>-escucha niño...</p><p>- ¡no! Tu escúchame imbécil-exclamo Cinco tomando al hombre del cuello para amenazarlo-pase mucho por esto, por mierda que tu cerebro no podría ni comprender, así que dame la información que necesito y seguiré mi camino.</p><p>-llama a seguridad-dijo el hombre temblorosamente a la secretaria, mientras veía a Cinco.</p><p>- ¡no llame a nadie! -exclame mirando a la secretaria, para después dirigirme al hombre el cual Cinco ya había soltado-disculpe a mí hermano, se pone muy ansioso a veces-me disculpe para pararme frente a Cinco, quien aún tenía una mueca de enojo.</p><p>-solo llévate a este loco de aquí-exclamo el doctor. No tuvo que mencionarlo dos veces, inmediatamente arrastre a Cinco fuera del edificio mientras despotricaba sobre lo ocurrido.</p><p>- ¡maldito imbécil arruina planes! ¡vine aquí para ayudarte, no para evitar que te arresten! -lo regañe a fuera del edificio.</p><p>- ¡nos dijo niños! -replico Cinco ya arto de mis regaños.</p><p>- ¡huy pobrecito, no es como que haya escuchado eso cientos de veces! - exclame con molestia-por tu culpa no pude ver nada en su cabeza.</p><p>-¡¿y por qué no entraste a su cabeza antes?! Sé que sabes lo que pienso tan solo estando cerca de mí.</p><p>-tu sabes que no funciona así-replique molesto, <em>en ocasiones puede ser insoportable</em>-esos son pensamientos superficiales, son tan fáciles de escuchar como la radio, pero entrar a los recuerdos de alguien es como ver una película infinita a una velocidad inimaginable.</p><p>-okey ya entendí, lo arruiné-cedió con el ceño fruncido-pero de todos modos...necesitamos un plan B.</p><p>En cuanto termino de decir eso, puso una expresión pensativa. Sabía que le había llegado una idea, lo malo es que también sabía de qué se trataba.</p><p>-oh no, Cinco eso es una mala idea...-intente decirle, pero ya era demasiado tarde.</p><p>-tenemos que ir a casa-en cuanto lo dijo, tomo mi mano y desaparecimos en una luz azul.</p><p>╾━╤デ╦︻</p><p>-gracias a dios, estaba muy preocupada por ti-exclamo Vanya mientras entraba a la habitación de Cinco. Justo ahora me encontraba en el armario de la habitación junto con Klaus, el pan de Cinco eras pagarle a Klaus para que finja ser nuestro padre y conseguir información sobre el dueño del ojo, es obviamente una idea terrible, pero es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora.</p><p>- ¿Cuánto crees que tarden? -me susurro Klaus al oído. Esto es demasiado incomodo, estoy demasiado pegado a Klaus y lo único que tengo para distraerme son las voces de Vanya y Cinco.</p><p>-yo que sé, trata de no hablar.</p><p>-pero estoy aburrido-se quejó como un niño pequeño.</p><p>-entonces imagina algo-le dije tratando de callarlo, milagrosamente pareció funcionar ya que se quedó callado mientras tenía una mueca pensativa. Cuando volví a prestar atención a la conversación me di cuenta de que hablaban de mí.</p><p>- ¿Xander no estaba contigo? -le pregunto Vanya.</p><p>-sí, pero se fue a su departamento, seguramente a leer ya sabes cómo es- <em>¿eso qué significa?</em></p><p>-sí, lose...</p><p>-...¿Qué paso con ustedes? Eran muy unidos-pregunto Cinco. El maldito se estaba aprovechando de la situación.</p><p>-exacto "éramos", digamos que cambiamos mucho-explico Vanya-empezamos a distanciarnos poco a poco, mi libro solo derramo el vaso.</p><p>- ¿tu autobiografía? -pregunto Cinco, aunque fue más una afirmación.</p><p>-exacto... ¿ya la leíste? -pregunto con vos temerosa.</p><p>-sí, logre encontrar un ejemplar, fue...reveladora-dijo Cinco al no encontrar una palabra para describirla.</p><p>-él pensó lo mismo-menciono Vanya. Recuerdo bien ese dia, estaba tan molesto, me sentía herido y traicionado. No podía creer que mi hermana, mi gemela, hubiera hecho algo así. Me desconecte un poco de la conversación, solo pude escuchar como Cinco se excusaba para que Vanya saliera del cuarto, estaba por prepararme para salir del armario cuando de pronto sentí algo en mi muslo.</p><p>-Klaus, dime que no es lo que creo que es-dijo con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>-¿Qué? Tu dijiste que imaginara cosas. No es mi culpa que no pueda controlar mi cerebro.</p><p>- ¡oh por dios! ¡qué asco! -ni siquiera me di cuenta que usé mi poder cuando Klaus salió volando al otro lado de la habitación. <em>Suerte que Vanya ya había salido del cuarto.</em></p><p>-eso fue increíble ¡otra vez! -exclamo Klaus a carcajadas. Yo solo trataba de contenerme de cumplir su deseo.</p><p>-¿te puedes callar? Te va a escuchar-lo regaño Cinco, mientras Klaus miraba con falsa tristeza su atuendo.</p><p>-esta todo arrugado.</p><p>-te dije que le pongas algo profesional-dijo en mi dirección, en cuanto vio la ridícula camisa verde con flores de Klaus.</p><p>-no es mi culpa, es literalmente lo más decente que encontré en su cuarto-me excusé. Era esa camisa o una de malla transparente.</p><p>-vamos a ver en el armario de papá-dijo Cinco saliendo del cuarto.</p><p>-lo que sea mientras me paguen.</p><p>-en cuanto terminemos-dije siguiendo a Cinco. Puede que justo ahora no se note, pero Klaus me cae bien, tan solo es que a veces es un poco...infantil.</p><p>-bueno, pero para estar claro en los detalles, solo debo ir a ese lugar y fingir que soy su papá, ¿cierto?</p><p>-sí, algo así-contesto Cinco de manera cortante. Él no es muy bueno soportando la personalidad de Klaus.</p><p>- ¿Cuál es la historia?</p><p>- ¿Qué historia? -pregunte.</p><p>- ¿era muy joven cuando los tuve? ¿Cómo a los 16? ¿muy joven y...terriblemente perdido? -nos preguntó actuando sus líneas.</p><p>-claro-respondí siguiéndole la corriente.</p><p>-tu madre, esa zorra. Quien quiera que haya sido. Nos conocimos en...la discoteca ¿sí? -nos dijo entusiasmado, como si fuera un niño pidiéndole algo a sus padres-y para el sexo, era increíble.</p><p>-que visión tan perturbadora a eso que llamas cerebro-exclamo Cinco con enfado.</p><p>-no tienes idea-le mencione. A veces odio poder ver los pensamientos, mas con mentes tan "imaginativas" coma la de Klaus.</p><p>-no me hagan castigarlos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya termino el semestre, es posible que repruebe algebra, pero ya que.</p><p>Al menos tendré más tiempo para escribir. Tarde un poco con este capítulo y sinceramente no sé porque, simplemente no sabía que poner, pero bueno aquí está recién salido del horno. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ</p><p>Dejen estrellita y síganme a mi perfil para más historias, por favor. ヘ(^_^ヘ)</p><p>-ℍ𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕒 𝕢𝕦𝕖 𝕝𝕒 𝕆𝕤𝕔𝕦𝕣𝕚𝕕𝕒𝕕 𝕟𝕠𝕤 𝕝𝕝𝕒𝕞𝕖</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia está escrita por mí y editada por dos amigas con las que comparto esta cuenta. </p><p>Bueno aquí está, esta serie me gusta mucho y el resultado de eso es este fanfic. Espero poder hacerlo bien, voy a tratar de esmerarme en escribirla.</p><p>-ℍ𝕒𝕤𝕥𝕒 𝕢𝕦𝕖 𝕝𝕒 𝕆𝕤𝕔𝕦𝕣𝕚𝕕𝕒𝕕 𝕟𝕠𝕤 𝕝𝕝𝕒𝕞𝕖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>